


Insomnia

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Barbarryn, Childhood, Cutesy, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 23:31:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3707433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barbara and Arryn learn the hard way that babies don't sleep soundly into the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insomnia

Crying sounded through the Dunkel-Zech household as Arryn and Barbara endured night eleven of baby Isaac’s insomnia. At first, he seemed to rest peacefully through the night. Then around the beginning of week two he began to awake in the wee hours, crying. The first few times this happened the proud mothers leapt up, worried something may have happened to him. 

But as the nights seemed to grow longer until they were practically endless, they realized he was either hungry, dirty, or restless. 

Figuring out which one took time and _energy_ which the girls seemed to be out of stock of. 

Tuesday morning, 3:07 am. Bedroom. 

Arryn hides under the sheets, squirming in a jumbled mess of blankets while Barbara stares at the ceiling, sapphire eyes bloodshot and bags formed beneath them. 

“Shoot me.” She uttered, voice hoarse and desperately seeking rest. 

A mangled mess of black hair appeared from the comforter, an equally disheveled Arryn moaning. “Suicide pact.” She gurgled, head soon falling into the mattress with an exaggerated ‘pomf’. 

Barbara attempted to give an extremely tired laugh before she was interrupted by another loud wail, echoing through the halls and reaching their room. Both girls groaned, Arryn’s muffled by the bedding. 

“Isaac I love you to death but _please_ I want sleep!” 

“D-did we find out if-,” Arryn looked up only to be disrupted by a yawn. She blinked lazily before continuing, almost as if mentally debating whether it’d be worth to continue talking. “Did we find what he wants? Food? Company? I honestly can’t remember. I’m getting my nights confused. . .what’s today?” 

The blonde scooched closer to her wife, pecking her on the forehead. “Y-you’re awfully cute when you’re exhausted. I think it’s Tuesday? I don’t remember either. I saw Gavin the other day and he just laughed at me. He said he knew what we were going through. Apparently Lance gave him and Michael migraines, too.” 

The Texan hummed, eyes half-lidded as she crawled – quite literally – towards Barbara. “Maybe some warm milk will help us sleep? Why doesn’t one of us fetch us some while the other checks in on Isaac?” She placed a kiss to the blonde’s jawline. 

“Okay. Which do you want to do?” 

Arryn debated. She wanted to see her son but didn’t know if she could handle changing his diaper if he needed a change. Then again, she wasn’t sure she’d be able to make it to the kitchen in one piece. She was pretty sure the stairs – her mortal enemy – would kick her ass if she tried walking down them. 

Ha. Walking. Like she could do that. She lost that ability about three days ago. 

“I. . .I guess I’ll go see our son. Just hurry back with the milk?” Arryn tried to get up only to fall back down on Barbara’s chest. The Canadian sat up slowly, allowing the Texan to lean on her. 

She chuckled. “You sure you can make it that far?” 

The raven haired girl smiled into her shoulder while she gave her wife’s gut a punch – which was more like receiving a hit from a hamster. “Sh…shut up. . .” 

“Alright, Arrbear, let’s try and get out of bed. Without hitting the floor.” 

“How do you propose we do that?” Arryn asked, knowing the second their feet hit the ground the rest of their bodies would be joining shortly enough. “Gosh we need walkers.” 

The blonde cracked up at that. “We had one kid who is still an infant. I’m pretty sure we don’t have the qualifications to be elders quite yet.” Arryn leaned into Barbara’s neck, kissing her nape. “Oh that feels good.” 

Just as she was about to lean in to the kissing, a sob emanated from the baby’s room. They frowned. 

Barbara inched her way over the bed’s edge, Arryn clinging to her and allowing the blonde to drag her along. The Canadian placed her feet on the floor, legs wobbling as she tried to stand. 

“Woah. . .” Her hand flew out to grab the side of the nearby bedside table. As she balanced herself, the raven haired girl beside her tried to stand up. She stopped herself from crashing into her wife but also struggled trying not to lean on Barbara. 

The blonde gripped her upper arm, stabilizing the Texan. “Good?” 

Arryn nodded. 

“Okay. We’ll make our way to Isaac’s room, I’ll drop you off, and then I’ll find a way to get down the stairs.” Barbara said, trying to plan out how she’d get down. 

Arryn giggled. “The problem isn’t getting to the kitchen, Graham Cracker. It’s finding a way to get back up with two glasses of milk.” She grinned as the blonde stuck her tongue, realizing her plight was a bit bigger than she first thought. “Good luck, sweetheart.” 

“Oh thanks. But I may not return.” Barbara informed, starting to walk while wrapping an arm around her wife’s waist. The two struggled to walk but eventually, they reached it to Isaac’s room. 

Arryn leaned against the doorframe, smiling at Barbara as she drowsily waved her off. “You. . .you can go ahead. . .I’m. . .I’m good?” 

The blonde laughed. “Was that an answer or a question?” 

The raven haired girl glanced at floor, large smile still plastered on her face. “Answer. I’m good.” She reached to pat her wife on the back. If Barbara hadn’t been watching as she did so, she wouldn’t have even realized someone was touching her. 

“Alright. Just try to keep yourself up long enough till I get back.” The Canadian yawned and hobbled down the hall. Arryn looked into the bedroom, finding her son rapidly shaking his arms in his crib. She pouted and walked over to him, hands gently lifting him up. 

She cradled him in her arms, hand caressing his cheek. “Hey, hey. Shh, it’s okay Isaac. I’m here for you.” Isaac opened his eyes, his mother swooning over his gorgeous blue pools. They matched her wife’s and she couldn’t love them more. 

Arryn leaned down and gave him a kiss on the forehead. “Mommy’s here. Are you hungry?” She asked, grabbing a nearby bottle which was just about empty of its formula. Luckily, when she offered him it, Isaac smacked it away with his small palm. “Okay. I suppose that’s a no.” 

“You don’t seem to need a change. So what’s wrong? Are you just a little lonely? Do you want your mommies to stay with you?” She gave him a butterfly kiss, eyelashes teasing his cheek. Isaac giggled, his frown turning into a beaming smile. 

Arryn pulled away to give a large yawn, eyelids trying to shut permanently. “Why don’t we see how Babs is doing, huh? We’ll see if your mommy is passed out on the kitchen floor.” Her son giggled as she poked his small stomach, gently kicking his legs in childish retaliation. 

Holding Isaac close to her, the raven haired girl stumbled out of the bedroom, the hall’s walls helping her stand as she approached the steps. She watched as Barbara stood in front of the microwave, waiting for the milk to finish, figure tremendously slumped. 

The Canadian sensed she was being watched and groggily turned her head. She shot Arryn a weak smile, lips shaking as if close to closing. 

“Isaac just wanted some company.” The raven haired girl tried to bounce the baby but was too weak to give him a bumpy enough joyride. 

Barbara looked at her son, “Couldn’t sleep without us? I mean, it is hard to sleep without me. I know your mom had plenty of _restless nights_ where she would lie in her bed, begging for me.” He giggled as she used dramatic hand motions while Arryn rolled her eyes. 

“Don’t listen to her. She’s lying.” The Texan whispered. 

“What is she telling you? Your mother can be a bit of a-” Barbara asked, opening her mouth to say another retort but was interrupted by a loud, comically convenient beep of the microwave. She grinned as Arryn glared at her. 

The blonde opened the door, reaching in to grab the glasses. 

“Wait don’t-!” But it was too late as Barbara yelped, hands burning as she touched the hot glass. She yanked her hands back, the milk managing to stay in the glasses as they spun. They landed back in their original position without losing a single droplet of the dairy. 

Isaac started to cry as Barbara bit her lip to hold back curses, whimpering as she looked at her red palms. 

The blonde stumbled over to the bottom the steps, reaching out to her son. “Hey, no, Isaac. Mommy’s okay.” Arryn sat down, handing her son over to her wife. Isaac wrapped his small arms around Barbara’s neck. The Canadian looked up at Arryn with surprised eyes. 

Arryn shrugged, working her way down the steps to grab the glasses while her wife held their son. 

Barbara kissed Isaac’s temple, rubbing his back. “I’m okay. You’re okay. Arrbear’s okay. See? We’re going to go to bed as one big happy family.” 

The Texan wrapped a towel around the heat-emitting glasses and walked towards Barbara. “You ready to go to bed?” Arryn took a sip of the milk, tongue shooting out as she realized it was still hot. 

Barbara nodded, turning around and climbing up the stairs, holding Isaac in one hand. Arryn found a way to scale them while placing the glasses on each step. Finally, the three made their way to the top and into their bedroom. 

The blonde gently placed Isaac down in the center of their bed. Arryn handed her one of the glasses while taking a sip of her own. They clinked theirs together, making a toast. 

After drinking a good amount, the girls placed them on their bedside tables, getting into bed. Isaac happily sandwiched himself between his two parents, giggling as Arryn and Barbara’s warm breaths tickled him. 

Barbara kissed his forehead, Arryn his nose. The Canadian quickly pulled his wife into a short kiss before snagging her hand into a hold. The raven haired girl rolled her hazel eyes but smiled wide, finally feeling herself fall into a sleep. 

“I love you Arryn. I love you Isaac. Sleep tight, my bees.”


End file.
